


11 причин, по которым он не приглашает тебя на свидание

by Seogsa



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seogsa/pseuds/Seogsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мёнсу находит в интернете список причин, почему парень не зовёт девушку на свидание, а Сонёль пытается почитать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 причин, по которым он не приглашает тебя на свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Разгребал черновики и нашёл этот драббл.  
> Отчасти написано по заявке: "Myungsoo's a coward who is lovestruck over Sungyeol. He found this http://thoughtcatalog.com/2013/16-reasons-hes-not-asking-you-out/ and identifies himself in the list figuring out why he can't confess his love to Sungyeol or simply just asking him out." http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/1642.html?thread=164970#t164970  
> Список причин укорочен, если что.  
> Логика отсутствует.

Мёнсу как-то упустил тот момент, когда влюбился в Сонёля. Такое ощущение, что это чувство было всегда. Просто это же Сонёль, Мёнсу не понимает, как можно не влюбиться в него. Однако (не смотря на наличие такого великолепного чувства как любовь) Мёнсу боится быть отвергнутым, поэтому приходится довольствоваться дружбой. И каждый раз при виде Сонёля эмоции раздирают его изнутри, ему хочется большего, но переступить через себя сложно. 

Тем более сейчас, когда они вдвоём валяются на кровати и голова Сонёля лежит на его коленках, Мёнсу не может перестать думать об этом. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься он открывает случайную ссылку в фанкафе.

**11 причин, по которым он не приглашает тебя на свидание**

Мёнсу какое-то время непонимающе смотрит на статью. Видимо, фанатки до сих пор обсуждают, как заполучить себе живого айдола. Неужели они думают, что какие-то советы могут сработать?

_1\. Ты слишком робка. Да-да, ты. Ты не даёшь ему никаких знаков заинтересованности в ваших отношениях или же подаёшь ему настолько неопределённые знаки, что он не способен их понять._

Это явно написано какой-то безнадёжно влюблённой для таких же бедняг как она.

Мёнсу, конечно, не девушка, но почему-то задумывается. Этот пункт можно смело вычеркнуть, он подал столько знаков Сонёлю, но тот каждый раз оставался непробиваемым. Хотя с их работой уже невозможно отличить намёки от фансервиса. 

_2\. У него только что были неудачные отношения, и ему нужно время прежде чем вернуться в игру._

\- Ёль.

\- Ммм? - Сонёль не отрывается от книги, которую читает.

\- У тебя были неудачные отношения? 

\- Смотря с кем. Не могу назвать свои отношения с Сонджоном очень удачными. Кажется, он до сих пор злится, что я пролил кофе на мишку.

\- Я про девушек.

Сонёль отрывается от книги и с любопытством смотрит на Мёнсу. 

\- Опыта набраться решил? - энтузиазм Сонёля просто льётся через край. - Нет, все мои девушки, даже при расставании, были довольны мной. Тебя интересует какой-то отдельный аспект отношений?

\- Нет, спасибо, - Мёнсу кивает и возвращается к планшету. 

Сонёль ещё пару секунд смотрит на него, но после лишь фыркает и снова утыкается в книгу. 

Этот пункт тоже можно вычеркнуть.

_3\. Он думает, что ты видишь в нём только друга._

\- Ёль, как я к тебе отношусь? 

\- Плохо, - мгновенный ответ.

\- Почему? - несколько ошарашенно спрашивает Мёнсу.

\- Ты задаёшь странные вопросы, когда я пытаюсь читать, - Сонёль перелистывает очередную страницу.

Ладно, этот пункт остаётся, и Мёнсу смотрит следующий.

_4\. Он видит в тебе лишь друга._

\- Ёль...

\- Ну, что тебе?

\- Ты считаешь меня только другом?

\- Нет, я считаю тебя инопланетянином. Реально, Мёнсу, отвали уже. 

Этот пункт тоже пропускается. 

_5\. Ты ведёшь себя так, как будто он тебе не нравится. Фактически, делаешь вид, что он не существует._

\- Ты думаешь, что я тебя ненавижу? 

\- Да, - и снова ответ Сонёля не заставляет себя ждать.

\- И ты думаешь, что для меня совсем не существуешь? - Мёнсу немного расстроен. 

\- Честно? Это моя мечта. Я бы давно дочитал, если бы не ты. 

_6\. Он собирается на несколько месяцев заграницу и не хочет отношений на расстоянии._  
  
\- Ёль, ты собираешься заграницу?

\- У меня же съёмки, ты чего? 

\- Ты уедешь на несколько месяцев?

\- Понимаю, что тебе хочется избавиться от моего общества, но я вернусь через три недели, - Сонёль закатывает глаза. - У тебя сегодня рекорд по тупым вопросам.

_7\. У него ещё не всё кончено с бывшей._

Насколько Мёнсу помнил, Сонёль ни с кем не встречался в последнее время, но спросить стоило.

\- Ёль, ты с кем-то встречаешься сейчас?

\- Если учесть, что я только и делаю, что готовлюсь к камбэку, то я женат на собственной группе и менеджерах. 

_8\. Он думает, что у тебя кто-то есть._

\- Как думаешь, моя девушка...- начинает Мёнсу, но его прерывают.

\- У тебя есть девушка? - Сонёля наконец-то удалось заинтересовать, и он отрывается от своей ну-очень-интересной-мне-осталось-несколько-страниц книги.

\- Нет, я чисто гипотетически...- пытается продолжить Мёнсу.

\- Не стоит, Мёнсу. Даже чисто гипотетически. 

\- Почему? - если бы Сонёль был более чутким, то он услышал бы в голосе Мёнсу надежду.

\- Ты же невозможен! Мне и так жаль твоих предыдущих девушек, а ты ещё с одной хочешь встречаться. Даже не думай об этом - Сонёль смеётся.

\- Ничего я не хочу, - бормочет Мёнсу и снова возвращается к статье.

_9\. Ты встречалась с кем-то из его знакомых, и он не верит, что эти отношения - прошедший этап._

Мёнсу не припоминает, чтобы он встречался с кем-то, кто знаком с Сонёлем. Совершенно точно ни с кем не встречался, но он как-то рассказывал о своих бывших, так что вдруг Сонёль думает, что чувства Мёнсу до сих пор не остыли? 

\- У меня есть шансы снова завязать отношения с кем-то из бывших? 

Сонёль приподнимается и внимательно вглядывается в лицо Мёнсу.

\- Ты серьёзно? 

Мёнсу утвердительно кивает в ответ.

\- Офигеть, ты, правда, серьёзно! - Сонёль подбирается чуть ближе. - Мёнсу, скажи мне, откуда я могу знать, есть ли у тебя шансы? Я твоих девушек ни разу не встречал. 

\- То есть ты не думаешь, что я могу к ним вернуться? 

\- Если ты к ним попробуешь вернуться, они, возможно, будут счастливы, но я не уверен, что кто-то из них догадывается о твоём сумасшествии. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что шансов нет? - с сомнением спрашивает Мёнсу. 

\- Определённо, - сочувственно качает головой Сонёль. 

_10\. Его жизнь слишком сложна, и он, будучи хорошим парнем, не может быть с тобой, пока всё не уладит._

\- Ёль, у тебя сложная жизнь? 

\- Конечно, ведь в ней есть ты, - усмехается Сонёль.

Мёнсу удовлетворён таким ответом. 

_11\. Вы оба делаете такие вещи, что можно подумать, что вы влюблены в друг друга, но ни один из вас не решается сделать первый шаг. Ты не приглашаешь его, он не приглашает тебя, и в итоге никто никуда не идёт. Вы оба такие трусы._

Мёнсу ещё секунду смотрит на экран и вздыхает: он только зря тратит время на подобные глупости, их отношениям это всё равно никак не поможет. Ничего никогда не изменится.

Сонёль посматривает на него украдкой из-за книги, но в итоге всё-таки не выдерживает и спрашивает:

\- Ну, что-то ещё случилось? 

\- Нет... - Мёнсу мнётся, не зная что сказать.

\- Говори уже, у тебя должно быть хорошее оправдание той чепухе, что ты нёс последние полчаса, - Сонёль откладывает книгу и подползает к нему. Он так близко, что сердце Мёнсу начинает биться сильнее. Все эти разговоры и мысли только сильнее запутывают его, и он уже не задумывается о том, что несёт.

\- Пойдёшь со мной на свидание? - выпаливает Мёнсу, и глаза Сонёля становятся больше чем обычно.

\- На свидание? - он ошарашенно переспрашивает.

Кивок.

\- Я? С тобой? 

Кивок. 

\- Ты поэтому спрашивал меня все те глупости?

И снова кивок, заставляющий Сонёля вздохнуть от безысходности. 

Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга, и Мёнсу готов поклясться, что за это время в голове Сонёля пронеслись более миллиона различных мыслей.

\- Пойду,- наконец-то Сонёль прерывает молчание, и Мёнсу не верит своим ушам.

\- Правда?

\- Правда. Только, - Сонёль мнётся, - дай мне всё-таки дочитать.

Он хватает книгу и прячет лицо за ней, но Мёнсу успевает заметить, что Сонёль слегка покраснел. И это просто контрольный в голову. 

Скорей всего, Мёнсу всё-таки не даст Сонёлю дочитать, потому что полезет обниматься. Скорей всего, Сонёль даже не отпихнёт его.

Иногда стать счастливым очень легко, стоит только решиться сделать первый шаг.


End file.
